


Daily (or not so) Antics

by YDC



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YDC/pseuds/YDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories inspired my own furry kids, stories I've read, and things I came to know from friends.</p><p>Cross-posted in my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing pendulum for taking time to check and point my mistakes =D *hugs*

“No.” It was a simple order, the word not angry or amused. Said with the knowledge it was going to be obeyed. The basic training as some said. “Let them know the basic word: NO.”

When the other didn’t stop struggling, growling and trying to lash out at the slightest thing, a smirk formed on the face of the one who talked just seconds ago. “And here I tried to convince myself that you were smart…, and friendly”, was the only thing the boy added, sighing.

Angry and scared amber eyes locked with delighted and amused ones, the voice never going harder, it was even, trying to calm and get into the head adorned by matted dirty hair. The low growl and shake of his head a clear indication it was not wise to get closer to him. Not until –at least! - he lowered his eyes in a different attitude (scared, if not defeated).

The tension was thick between the two. The pale boy knew about difficult cases when the violence and abandonment and negligence left a damaged personality, wary of others, hurt, betrayed, scared, and angry. Not a good combination.

“Look, you are a good boy. A scared and lonely one, but I am not going to hurt you, nor abandon or neglect you. Not now, not ever.” The calm voice and sympathetic attitude, all and everyone needed a second chance, a place, someone, to be part of, to belong to.

The boy continued talking sweet nothings, a hypnotic chant to the badly tense creature, the melodic hymn to simply stop and null everything else, his hearing taking the priority. His muscles were slowly relaxing, confused at this new experience. And finally… the growl started to low its intensity, turning to quiet whimpers, its whole attitude broken, afraid.

Staying still and tense, his back slightly arched, features showing his discomfort, but he was no longer growling, and his eyes softening ever so slightly. The pup dared to lick at the extended hand, the wet tongue tickling the palm of the hand offered to him with some treats, obtaining a bright smile and a soft laugh.

“But maybe… I’ll teach you that are not an animal… And give you a good bath. You smell awful.” And the sincere smile and soft laugh, the not-so-small pup really was a like a wild beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, it's a pup =)
> 
> Inspired by a friend.


	2. Let’s play!

“No.  No.  NO!”  The words were desperate, the boy fighting to get back his dress slacks, now portraying big wet stains all over the rim.  “I am NOT playing!  I need them, you’ll make me arrive late!”

 

“What made you want to sell your soul to the devil…?”  An older male clicked his tongue at the embarrassing display.  The boy wore his black boxers and was tugging at his pants, barely turning to check the hour on the wall clock.

 

“I couldn’t leave him.  They were going to kill him otherwise.”  He answered, one of his hands finally locked in the collar of the dog and the other trying to pry open strong jaws who only tightened their prey on the slacks.

 

Finally the slightly taller decided to help his brother distracting the dog with the help of the sound and smell of a can of wet food, the mutt releasing the leg and running to the kitchen to his plate to gobble down the food, moment the boy used to run with the rest of his suit to put on, returning a few minutes later, finally dressed properly, still panting from the tug-of-war exercise with his dog who now was laying happily on the couch with an innocent face and licking his paws.

 

“… … Better go change yourself… you have drool all over yourself…” the older finally broke out laughing, “today _is_ your last day of school!”, what he didn’t mention was the not-so-little holes displayed on the back of his suit pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not totally based on but partially on a dog (I still don’t know, but have been told about her XD) that just... loves to destroy my sister's bf neckties XD


	3. But I Like It!

_And, up!_   The fur ball jumped into the counter, purring and keeping between his teeth the cloth bundle, his whole attitude prideful.  _Today’s catch was simply… amazing._ The sound became louder, his paws itching to just knead on his self-appointed favorite spot for the day – isn’t it amazing when humans leave the clean and warm laundry unattended?-.  His bliss unfortunately was short-lived.

 

“No, you crazy cat!  Not again!” the human, just out of the bath and wrapped in a towel, found his most recent deed, and yelled at the cat darting to get back the clean underwear, only succeeding on slipping and falling, while the fluffy white cat stormed with his prize, tail puffed up at hearing the pained yelp and letting out a loud angry yowl.  Her eyes showing disdain at _just how stupid can a human be?  It was **so** easy for them to “inspect” the floor below their feet._

 

After the nastiest glare possible the cat released the cloth, and with a whole _cattitude_ ignored the pained whimpers of the woman, trying to get herself together and rub her knees, biting her lips to avoid yelling again at her pet.  _Indeed… humans never learn,_ the cat scoffed licking a paw to clean himself, the underwear forgotten on the floor.

 

“I’ll get you back…” the woman muttered, for now the most important was the get up, something to rub her hurt knees, and pray she will not get bruises from it.  It was never funny trying to explain her cat really tried to kill her.  “NO wet food for you today!”

 

The white fluff ball ignored the menace and returned to rub his face against his human, melting the anger displayed.  “You little demon…” she squeezed the feline tickling his belly and getting a concert of purrs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any have a cat who is just obsessed with some cloth item… I don’t know what’s worst, cat’s making ‘dirty sock soup’ of dogs just stealing and leaving socks everywhere they can -.-


	4. It’s My Name, After All!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a little… er… animal cruelty? (Cats hunting… no killing.)

//

The bright orange eyes were glued to the not-so-tiny bird, the cat swishing her tail slowly from side to side, ignoring all and everything around her.  She started ‘chattering’, her voice soft and hips starting to sway, body tense in anticipation, oblivious to the humans watering the plants and the rabbit eyeing her, twitching his nose and ears focused on the long-haired cat, prepared to sprint at the slightest movement directed his way.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the cat neared the vines on the wall, chest towards the ground, stopping moving her tail, her whole attention focused on slight barely-there movement between the leaves and chirping.  It seemed like hours passed for her, now she’ll get her claws on the teasing bird, just how it insisted on displaying himself in front of her, knowing he was safe behind the window!  But now, this time, she was outside… no one could stop her from getting that teasing bird!

 

She was really focused, intent on getting the bird, not even caring for the droplets falling on her shiny fur, even less the small puddles on the soil, wetting her paws.  This time nothing will stop her from trapping the feathered animal…

 

Finally she stopped less than a foot away from the vines, and quickly checked her surroundings, deeming everything on her favor and setting in position to jump.  It took everyone by surprise, a shadow and mewling, and the flapping of wings, then, the cat landed on the grass, feathers slowly falling and surrounding her.  And something was on her mouth.

 

“Release it, Hunter!”

 

“NO!  It’s mine!” the cat tried to yell with the bird on her mouth, her back arched and tail puffed.  It was _her prize,_ and no one would dare to take it from her.  Not now, nor ever…

 

That was until the stream of water from the hose was directed her way, forcing to run and leave the bird behind, frozen stiff.

 

“Trap Hunter and I’ll check the bird!”  one human yelled, running towards the bird to check it, kneeling at its side, adrenaline running through the human’s body, the bird was immobile, but when it felt hands touching it, it perked, spreading his wings and flying away.

 

“It… was fine!” the human yelled to the other who finally caught the angry and offended cat, her tail swishing from side to side like a whip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some many years ago my first beautiful cat did something similar to a male bird (Alaudidae), only took some feathers of him, but the poor bird was really scared. In the end, we gave it to a guy who loves birds to take care of him and release him when possible.
> 
> Next also has some cat hunting but not exactly =P This one is from this year and other of my cats… XD


	5. Sleep well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... sad for me to write. But it’s in honor of a dear person.  
> Angst, sad, heart-clenching.
> 
> Feel free to avoid reading this, to skip it.  
> It really happened.

~~ o ~~

 

The black cat kept quiet, curled on her spot behind the old and tired legs.  She was ignoring everything around her; all except the person she was trying to keep warm and comfortable with her body heat.

 

Her silky fur shone every time she shifted.  The voices around her were asking for the cat to be removed, to let the tired person rest.  It didn’t matter to her.  The cat stayed still, only raising her head and perking her ears.  Even when she was picked up and carried to another room, the cat wasted not a single second to return to her spot behind at the back of the knees.  No human power will kept her away from her human companion.

 

For how many hours the cat stayed there?  I can’t say.  Six or ten.  Maybe more, maybe less.  I’m not sure.  Nobody knows, not a single person can be sure.

 

In the end, the cat was left ignored.  All the attention focused on the tired person.  Breathing hard, tired.  So tired and worn out.

 

It was almost the start of the day, barely 1 am when all ended.  Nine, eight, people accompanied the cat, letting her stay where she was.

 

Finally one of the women was forced to carry the cat, locking her in a room.  She was hindering the job of the males that arrived.  Her place, her job to try to give heat to the human she liked to sleep with for many years.  Still, not she not the rest of the animals made noise, a single mew or bark.  As if the house was free of animals.

 

The blankets were left where she last needed them… a bundle of different colored fabrics.  And there… there was the place the sleek cat went to… curling in them, refusing to move from her spot.

 

The cat lay curled there, waiting.  Waiting and keeping the place warm.

 

 ~~ o ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest well. Stay safe.  
> I miss you.


	6. Let’s Play!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being forced to stay inside due to a visit is not nice for all the household members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story but not real-life inspired. Modified from real life events and different real-life situations.  
> Cat being... cat.

Blue eyes stared intently through the glass. How many days has she been kept inside? It was no fair to her! Having to deal with the rest of the household members, who tend to ignore her except her small sister, and the black menace that… simply… attacked all and every one of the household.

The cat moved her fluffy tail angry. How many more days until that visit go home? Isn’t it enough to have it for a weekend?? But, it seems like his parents were taking it out, at least for a while, if the leash said something.

At least the dog was outside, with the leash on his collar and with his owners, talking. 'Wait a little more,' she told herself. Wait until the dog was nowhere to be seen, where he couldn’t run after her, and… for her to finally go outside, to run and lay on the plants, and roll in the dirt.

After a long time (finally!), the humans and the dog disappeared through the door, the rest of the two-legs talking amongst themselves, ignoring the cat at the other side of the door, quietly waiting for it to open.

The rattling of keys announced the imminent opening, so she prepared, taking position a little hidden by the door, and just expecting for it to swing open, at which point she ran through it liberty!

She ignored the indignant yell, already accustomed to slip between legs, and ran towards a small fountain, the place she has been so focused on all morning. She was no supposed to be there, she knew that… but… the small fishes were just so tempting! How the humans  _dared_ to bring  _fishes_ and not let her play with them?!

“Get inside soon!” another voice talked to the cat, who ignored everything except going as fast as she could towards the fountain and to those strange animals.

Why those scaly little bright things were to be outside all day?! And tempting her when they go out to poke their mouths to the water surface?? And the humans have just bought them last week, and have tried their best for her to not find out about those new habitants, just who does the humans think they are? She searched for the humans, not wanting to be picked up when she was curiously observing the orange, white, black and gold animals swimming.

One, the biggest one, swam to the bottom of the fountain, seemingly trying to get the smaller ones to follow it, which some did, but others just swam to the surface, equally curious towards the white fluffy thing outside the water.

“Hey… what are you doing out there?” one tried to say, a myriad of small bubbles leaving its mouth and making the cat more curious about those animals. “Come and play with us!”

Blue eyes stared into small black and golden ones, unsure about what to do.

“Are you sure…? Really, really sure? I don’t think water is that… good…” the cat said trying to avoid a shiver.  Her only knowledge related water was 'drink water', not 'get into boiling-hot water', as one of her sisters insisted to call her 'spa session'.  It doesn't matter.  Water is cold and for drinking purposes, nothing more, nothing less.

“Oh, come on! Just try it! It is perfect!” One of the small fishes jumped out of the water, as if showing the cat what to do.  Making the blue-eyed lick her nose, tempted...  it was just to perch on a rock, slowly get her hand near the water, and wait for one of those scaly-animals to swim near the surface so she can... The cat shook her head, in no way was she going nearer than neccessary to the water.  It's always better to... 'play' in dry land... to do something better for her, something she really appreciates.

With that in mind, the cat got in position… having mastered her hunting position... She seriously doubted any fish would suspect her of something else than wanting to play with them, right?

To wait a little while...  those fishes are not intelligent, right? One should swim near the surface soon, very soon, so then, just a swift swat to get it outside!

...

...

...

SPLASH!

“WHITE CAT!!!!” the worried yell came from one of the humans, who ran towards the fountain to pull the drenched cat out of the water, spluttering and fighting against the hands, not caring if she scratched or bite. She was wet! Those animals betrayed her! There was simply no way anyone could live drenched all their lives!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me is not dead... only... in 'stalking-mode bad habit of mine' -.-


End file.
